DK Palace/Library/Carol
This is one of those parodies of "A Christmas Carol". This one is based on CP's version. Fun Fact: DK's wife is called Millie, because Millie sounds like Chilly, and Chilly is similar to the word Chill, which is the name of DK's penguin. One cold, wintry night in the world of CPSW, Ben 100022, the wealthiest resident of the island, was getting ready to close up The Kur Mall for the night. And it was Christmas Eve. "Grrr... I suppose you'll want Christmas off, right DK?" grumped Ben. "Y-yes sir." DK replied, with a hint of fear in his voice. "Grrr... Fine, but just remember you have to work extra on December 26th or else..." Ben grumbled. "O-or else w-what?" shivered DK. "DK Palace is closed forever." Ben replied. "OK, I'll get here at 2:00 in the morning." DK said. So, DK left the Mall Complex, and went home. There, he was greeted by his wife, Millie, and 4-year-old son, Freezer. "Hello DK." Millie said. "Hi daddy! Cough..." Freezer cheerfully said. "Hello..." DK replied. He just went into his room and Millie followed. "I wonder why daddy is so upset lately..." Freezer thought in his mind. Meanwhile, Ben was walking through town. He never spent the Wiki Buck$ that he made, yet he had over a million. "Hi Ben! Merry Christmas!" Akbaboy said. "Bah-humbug." Ben replied. "Hey Ben! Merry Christmas!" GGD said. "Bah-humbug!" Ben replied. "Yay! It's Christmas! Yay!" Zacknjess said. "BAH-HUMBUG..." Ben said. Then he reached his igloo. Ben got in his bed when suddenly, something appeared. "Ben!" the figure said. "K-Kur Rising?" Ben shivered. "Yes, it is me. Tonight...You will have 3 visitors, starting at 1:00. Good night." Kur Rising said as he left. Ben looked at his clock. He shivered as it went to 1:49. Then, another figure appeared. "Hello! I am The Shopkeeper of Christmas Past!" Past Shopkeeper said. "Shopkeeper?" Ben said, a bit puzzled. WARNING: THE FOURTH WALL WILL BE BROKEN AHEAD! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, THEN SKIP THIS PART! ".... DK wrote this story. He thought that because it's a shop wiki, I would be a shopkeeper." Past Shopkeeper said. "That's breaking the fourth wall." Ben replied. "Forget it. Just get back to the story." Past Shopkeeper said. POOF All of a sudden, Ben was in his childhood. There he saw himself playing with his friends, Fiskerton Phantom, Kur Rising and DragonBeater. "Good times..." Ben sighed. POOF Ben was back in his igloo, when The Shopkeeper of Christmas Present appeared! "I am the Shopkee- ahh, nevermind, I represent present." Present Shopkeeper replied. "A present?" Ben said. Present Shopkeeper held up a sign with a >_< face on it. POOF Ben and Past Shopkeeper were suddenly in DK's igloo. "HACK HACK HACK!" coughed an unknown voice. Ben and Past Shopkeeper went into Freezer's room. "Freezer, take this." Millie said. "It tastes horrible... HACK HACK HACK!" Freezer replied. Millie stepped out of the room. "How is he?" DK asked with a worried tone. "I think... He probably won't make it to Christmas..." Millie said, sadly. "But TOMORROW is Christmas! Nooo!" DK cried. POOF Ben was once again in his igloo, sans Present Shopkeeper. "I have a feeling there's going to be a Future Shopkeeper..." Ben said. Then the Shopkeeper of Christmas Future showed up, right on cue. "What do you want?" Ben said. "...." replied future shopkeeper. "Grrr... I can't stand people that say ..... all the TIME...." Ben grumped. POOF Suddenly Ben and Future Shopkeeper were at the edge of the World of CPSW, where all the residents were, sans Freezer. "This grumpy shopkeeper has got to go!" said a penguin with a party hat. "You said it DK! Right GGD?" a red penguin said. "Yup, correct Akbaboy." GGD replied. Then all the residents pushed Ben onto an iceberg and pushed the iceberg away. "Is that really me?" Ben asked in disbelief. Suddenly the future shopkeeper pushed him onto the water and he went turbo fast until he tripped on the iceberg that "future Ben" was on and fell on it. POOF "Yawn..." Ben groaned. "Huh? What?? But I thought I was...." Ben replied, dumbstruck. "YAHOO! I HAVE A CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANCE!" Akbaboy was walking through the streets, trying to raise money for Freezer to get medicine, because DK told GGD of his dilemma, who told Akbaboy. "Ak!" Ben cried out the window. "Merry Christmas!" "Merry Christmas...Ben...? You've changed!" Akbaboy replied. "Here, take..this..." Ben said as he threw a big sack of money out the window. "Wow... I GOTTA GET THIS TO DK!" Akbaboy said as his beak nearly dropped to the ground. "HACK HACK HACK..." Freezer coughed. DK was on a couch in the living room, doing nothing. Suddenly Akbaboy ran in. "DK! Ben....gave me this...." said Akbaboy as he hauled the huge sack of money in. "Great!" DK replied cheerfully. "Oh no, it's 1:59! I'm supposed to get to The Kur Mall at 2:00 sharp!" DK dashed out of the house and Akbaboy gave the sack of money to Millie. DK entered The Mall Complex and his watch read 2:01. "Noo! Now I've blown it.." DK moaned as he walked in. "DK! THAT'S THE LAST TIME THAT WILL HAPPEN!" Ben screamed. "S-s-s-sorry B-b-b-b-ben...." DK shivered. "I'm hiring extra workers, so you don't have to work as hard! Oh, and I'm giving you a raise." Ben replied happily. "No way!" DK said in excitement. And so, everyone in the World of CPSW...DK...Freezer...Ben...all lived happily ever after. THE END